The Real Me
by United States of Awesomness
Summary: America has a secret and only Canada knows. Things go down hill when England finds out but who is the one that will suffer the consequences?
"That dimwitted git is asleep again." England commented dryly as Germany called for a break. England made a move to wake him but was stopped by... Canadia? No, that's not right... Whatever, doesn't matter.

"He's kind of a grumpy riser, maybe we should let him sleep." Canada said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"So what? He should be awake right now." England grumbled, making another move to wake the American. But once again, Canada stopped him.

"Just let him sleep," Canada said near desperately.

"Are you alright Matthieu?" France asked.

Canada, not relinquishing his hold on England, nodded somewhat, "Oui, I just think he needs his sleep."

England looked skeptical, "Alright, but just until the end of the break."

"Merci," Canada said with a nod. He sighed as England and France walked away bickering, and slumped in his seat next to his brother.

The rest of the nations filed out, leaving the two brothers alone. Canada gulped nervously and gently nudged his brother.

"The fuck do you want?" America asked tiredly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"T-The meeting is resuming i-in a couple minutes. I-If I didn't wake you, England would have." Canada said shakily.

America sat up and stretched. He yawned loudly and looked at his brother. America ruffled his brother's hair, who flinched upon contact. "Aw, come on Mattie, you don't have to be afraid of me. That is, if you haven't done anything wrong. You haven't have you?"

Canada's eyes widened fearfully, "N-No!" He said hastily.

America hummed tiredly, "That's good. It just wouldn't do if you started acting up. You've been such a good boy for so long." He mused. Canada whimpered softly and America chuckled, "Where did the other nations go?"

"Um, to the courtyard, I think." Canada replied quietly.

"Let's go bug Iggy!" America said standing up. He began walking out and Canada obediently followed. America opened the meeting door only to see a certain brit standing there with a horrified expression on his face.

America laughed nervously, "Um... How much of that conversation did you hear?"

England stared at him fearfully, "E-Enough,"

America dropped his smile, "Well damn." America grabbed the back of England's shirt and shoved him into the meeting room. After closing the door and locking it he turned to England who was rubbing his back from the hard fall.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" He grumbled.

"Tsk, tsk, you'd do well to learn some manners Iggy. Now that you know, I have no reason to be nice to you." America said. England's eyes darted between America and Canada. Canada had his head down and America had an odd glint in his eye. "Let me make this simple, you do what I say, and nothing bad happens."

"And what exactly do you say?" England said cautiously.

"I say, keep your mouth shut about what you just heard if you know what's good for you," America threatened in a low voice.

"And if I don't?" England challenged.

America snarled and was on top of England in the blink of an eye, "You will listen to me or you will get hurt! I don't care if I have to send my whole fucking army to search for you on your goddamn island! I will find you and you won't like what I do to you if you make me wait too long." America growled in his face.

There was a knock on the door and America nodded at Canada before standing up, "Oh my god Iggy!" He said bursting into laughter as France walked in, "You're even more clumsy than me! Here, let me help you up!" America said, extending a hand towards England.

England looked at his hand wearily before standing up without it. America pouted cutely and crossed his arms. France chuckled at England, "Having trouble?" He taunted.

England glanced at America, "Not at all," He muttered before leaving the room and dragging France with him, he felt America's glare burning into his back.

Once they left, America glared at Canada, "You should have checked the door," He growled.

Canada squeaked fearfully, "S-Sorry, I d-didn't think they would e-eavesdrop."

America scowled, "Luckily for you, I have to keep an eye on him so I don't have time to deal with you." Canada sighed in relief, "Don't think you're off the hook bro," America said with an eerie smile, "Your punishment is just going to be delayed." He smiled as Canada trembled lightly, "Come on, we have to make sure he doesn't act like an idiot."

* * *

"Listen France, there is something _wrong_ with America," England said lowly. He had pulled France into another room and locked the door.

"What do you mean?" France asked, "Does this have to do with why Matthieu was acting strange?"

"Yes, look, America is corrupted. As in _Russia_ corrupted. Canada was afraid of him and it was his job to make sure no one found out about America. Just now, he threatened me to not tell. I didn't fall, he pushed me." England said in one breath.

"Yes I did threaten you just now, was that not enough?" They both turned to find America leaning against the door frame with a scowl on his face.

"But…. I-" England started.

"I can pick locks dumbass," America said as he walked into the room. Canada followed after him and closed the door, "Lock it Mattie," England's blood ran cold as he heard the click that more or less sealed his fate.

"What did I tell you?" America growled advancing on England slowly, "What did I say, not even two minutes ago!?"

"Amérique," France said, getting between the two, "What has gotten into you?"

"Mattie!" America yelled, giving a silent order. Canada only nodded and pulled France away with a surprising amount of force.

"Matthieu, what are you-" Canada put a hand over his mouth as he walked the two of them into a corner of the room.

"Iggy," He said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "You already told Francy here so much, go ahead and tell him what I told you then."

"Y-You said-"

"Tell France!" America growled at him.

England flinched and turned to the retrained nation, "He said that I would listen or I would get hurt," He muttered.

"And tell Francy what I told you to do," America prompted.

"He told me to keep my mouth shut," England said even quieter.

"And did you do that?" England closed his eyes and shook his head, "No you didn't. Do the math Iggy, you're as good as alone in a room with the world superpower who you just pissed off, someone's going to get hurt. But I'm going to give you a choice, who is getting hurt, you or Francy?" America asked with a smirk.

England's eyes snapped open, "Wha- He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh yes he does, all thanks to you,"

The full weight of America's words hit him and guilt slowly began to seep into him. This was his fault, they were all in danger because of eyes darted over to France, who was desperately trying to get away from Canada with little success. His eyes easily conveyed the choice he wanted England to pick, but England couldn't bring himself to be that selfish. "Me…" He said softly, staring at the ground without another word.

America's smirk only widened as he pulled his fist back and threw it straight into England's stomach. A rush of air left the Brit as he doubled over and fell to the ground. America shook out his hand with a pleased expression, "Boy, that felt good, I haven't hit anyone in awhile," He said, pressing his boot against England's cheek and putting enough pressure to make him start squirming, "But I got two new people to turn into my obedient little slaves so I've got the feeling that I'll start throwing punches more frequently that I used to."

The American chuckled at the pitiful sight of England trying to moved his foot off his face, taking it off only to with a hard kick to his ribs. It was enough to send England a few feet across the room, bruising, if not, breaking a couple of ribs, "Do you get the picture yet? You're as good as my property from this day on. It'll only take one wrong move for you and your precious Francy-poo to entice me to put you both through hell."

Pleased at the whimpering form curled up on the floor, America glanced at the clock, "You got five minutes before the meeting starts back up, try not to look too much like a sad pussy." He said to England before turning to face France and Canada, "As for you, I suggest you don't let any of this slip unless you enjoy seeing England in pain," He said, knowing he could manipulate the man using his love for the Brit. "Come on, Mattie," He said, walking towards the door, his brother following closely behind. He stayed long enough to watch France run over to England's crumpled body before hopping off towards the meeting room, acting like nothing had changed.

* * *

 **God do I love Dark!America, he is truly a beautiful creature. Tell me what you think would happen if there were a sequel and if I like any of the ideas I might just write one! Reviews make me smile even if it's just an 'I loved it' or years after I posted this!**


End file.
